1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electric power steering system, more particularly to the electric power steering system including a boosting module.
2. Description of the Related Art
With quick development of the economy, the electric vehicle and hybrid electric vehicle are used as the new traffic tools. Comparing with the traditional fuel vehicle, due to lots of power battery packs and different driving systems are carried, the mass of the vehicle is quite large, which may have high requirement of the electric power steering system. As shown in FIG. 1, the electric power steering system comprises a 12V power supply 1a, an electric power steering controller 2a and a driving motor 3a. The electric power steering controller 2a is electrically coupled with the 12V power supply 1a and the driving motor 3a respectively. However, when the vehicle is in large-angle steering, it is needed to increase the output power of the driving motor 3a. Because the voltage is unable to increase and the value of the working current is restricted by the electric power steering controller 2a and the driving motor 3a, the current keeps constant until increased to a predetermined value. So that, the output power of the driving motor 3a may be insufficient. That means the output torsion of the driving motor 3a may be insufficient. If the output power of the electric power steering system is insufficient, the drivers may be difficult to steer the steering wheel.